


POETRY (darkiplier x reader)

by sokkaprnt



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poetry, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Unus Annus, Who Killed Markiplier?, i just really miss darkiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkaprnt/pseuds/sokkaprnt
Summary: Living with a demon was more dull than you thought, until Dark started to open up.(a short darkiplier one shot)
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	POETRY (darkiplier x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this

Living with a literal demon was more dull than you had thought it would be. It was scary at first, because when you first met him he was only fueled by pure anger and hatred for this world. But - even though he never told you - it was clear he became more weak as time went by. You weren't sure if it was just this world he wasn't used to weighing down on him, or maybe it was because he was never around the man he got his power from.

Your friend Mark. The demon had attachment to him. Physically, not emotionally. Definitely not emotionally. The demon hated Mark. The two were completely identical on the outside - same face, same long dark hair, same figure. But the two could not be any more different. Starting with the fact that one was a human, and the other...not.

The demon hated Mark more than anything, for reasons you still could not explain. Mark did not know why exactly either. But the fighting the demon did with Mark to be let in was excruciating for Mark. So you told him you would take him in. Mark tried to resist, but you knew he had already been through enough and he lived with his girlfriend Amy too, who you wouldn't want to be in danger.

The demon didn't turn out as dangerous as you thought. Maybe he didn't think through the toll this world would be putting on him. The room turned cold whenever he walked in, and there was a sharp static-y sound in his deep voice in the words he spoke. But after a little while, you knew he wasn't as dangerous as you thought.

The demon's name was Dark. He didn't talk to you much. Barely slept, barely ate. He avoided you a lot for one who lived in the same house as you. When you did see him, he was usually sitting on the sofa, writing in his black leather bound journal. You weren't sure what he was writing about, and sometimes that concerned you, but he never let you get close to that journal. If you glanced at him while he was writing in it, he glared at you.

You were used to it by now. Living with a demon - it was dull now. Just like having a quiet roommate. The only downside was that you couldn't have any guests that weren't Mark, Amy, and Ethan over because you were afraid of anyone else meeting him and you know. Freaking out. He stayed upstairs in your room on the few occasions they came over, and he surprisingly did not antagonize Mark anymore. He must have just been so annoyed by him that he wanted to keep away from him.

But not on that night. He surprised all of you that night. You were laughing and playing card game plays with Mark, Amy, and Ethan. You and Ethan were a bit tipsy, as he never failed to bring a bottle of wine when he came to hang out. Dark stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking over at you. You caught his eye. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, he never wanted to get near Mark anymore.

The others noticed the room growing colder, and followed your gaze. The froze.

"Dark..?" you called.

He didn't reply.

But he started walking towards you. Mark grabbed onto Amy and watched as Dark took a seat next to you at the table you were all gathered. "No need to be frightened," he said to Mark. "I am not going to harm you. Any of you."

"Is there something that you need?" you asked Dark.

"I am simply going to observe." he replied. You lived with him, you weren't as uncomfortable as the others must have been. You poured yourself and Ethan another glass of wine, and nodded to Mark. "Let's continue the game, I guess."

Dark didn't say a word, he just watched as he said. So you guys could let loose. Especially you and Ethan, who were becoming more drunk.

Ethan was in the middle of a story, stumbling over his words as he usually did, causing all of you to crack up (minus Dark, of course). He still sat and observed.

"Yeah, it's like in those movies when they get married after the first date," Ethan was saying. He giggled and took you by the hands pulling you up closer to him. He got down on one knee. "(y/n), my love, my everything, I have only known you for a day, but I feel like I have loved you for a thousand years," he said in a terrible Southern accent. You giggled. "Will you marry me?"

You laughed and played along with Ethan's joke. You cupped his face in your hands and said in a just as terrible Southern accent "Of course I will Ethan!" Mark and Amy clapped as you embraced, the two of you still laughing. Until you felt two, cold firm hands grab your waist and pull you away from Ethan. You spun around to find yourself face to face with Dark. "What-why did you just grab me?" He glared at Ethan.

"I could not allow that." Dark said

Ethan laughed nervously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." you said to Ethan and turned back to the demon. He was a bit taller than you so you felt a bit small but the alcohol must have given you confidence. "What's the problem, Dark?"

Dark swallowed and took a step back. "I apologize. Please excuse me." he made his way back upstairs. It was awkward for a minute, but you guys tried to brush it off. At around midnight Mark took Ethan and Amy home. You weren't exactly tired yet so you collapsed onto the sofa and turned on the TV. 

"(y/n.)" Dark appeared in front of you.

You jumped a bit. "Damn, you scared me." 

"I apologize. And I would like to formally apologize for touching you without your consent." 

Dark was being...kind? "I accept your apology." you smiled at him. He began to walk back upstairs.

"Wait."

He paused and turned to look at you. "Yes?" 

Maybe it was the wine talking, but it was something you wanted to do for a while. You patted the seat on the sofa next to you. "How about you come sit instead of being by yourself?"

Dark hesitated for a moment. Then sat besides you. 

"See? Human interaction isn't all that bad." Dark looked down at his lap.

"No it's not." he whispered. 

You yawned. Maybe you were tired. "Why'd you pull me away from Ethan earlier anyways?"

"I don't know."

You shrugged. "That makes two of us." You watched TV in silence until you fell asleep.

_______________________________________________

When you opened your eyes, you were still on the sofa. Your view was the now off TV. And...you felt a hand running through your hair. You jolted up until to come face to face with Dark, barely an inch a way.

"What the fuck?"

"You fell asleep on the sofa with your head in my lap and I could not bring myself to move and bother your sleep." 

You felt your face become hot. "Oh, I'm sorry you could have woken me up."

"I really did not mind at all."

Oh? _Oh._

Could that explain pulling you away from Ethan last night? No way. Dark had no romantic feelings. Demons don't have romantic feelings.

You noticed his journal sitting besides him. This is the closest he had ever let you get to that book. 

"(y/n)." Dark said softly. Usually you felt so cold near him, but today, he was warm. _What is going on?_

"Please take this." He handed you the journal. His one and only journal he had been so protective over. 

"Seriously?"

He nodded and you took the journal, running your fingers over the black leather. When you looked up, Dark was already gone. You opened the journal carefully to the first page. The first page was blank. You flipped through the pages.

It was filled with poems. Dark had been spent countless days scribbling poetry in this book. And they were all about someone. All about love.

_**I want you to be mine and only mine** _

_**Mine and only mine** _

_**I hate this feeling that I cannot describe** _

_**How do I confess?** _

_**Please be mine** _

_**Mine and only mine** _

Your heart began pounding in your chest. There was no way this wasn't all about you. 

"Dark!" you yelled running up the stairs to his room. He stood looking out the window and turned to face you. 

"You read it."

You thrust the book out towards him. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Are you angry?" Dark began to step towards you.

"No, I-" 

"I am not a good writer. But a number of things have overcome me. Jealously. Yearning. Love." As he approached you, he grabbed the book from you and dropped it on the floor, taking your hands in his.

"I want you to be mine, (y/n)." 

You were speechless. What could you even say? You didn't get to spend time with Dark, but you knew he wasn't dangerous and wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But you never knew he was in love with you.

"I spent too much time observing when I should have been there with you, I know. Can you please give me a chance?" 

Dark touched his hand to your cheek, rubbing his thumb along your lip. "You are so ethereal."

Dark did something you never saw him do. And it was how you knew it was real, how you new he wasn't trying to trick you. He smiled. A genuine, loving smile. 

"(y/n)," he said, pulling you close. "Will you be mine?"


End file.
